Sky Full of Stars
by Faerie Wings And Other Things
Summary: De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt. Jellal misses Erza, but he won't admit it to Ultear and Meredy. First fanfic! Jerza one-shot!


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! Sorry if it's bad. :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Wish I did though.**

Jellal sat in the corner of the cave listening to Meredy and Ultear teaching him how to cook fish. However, the blue haired mage's thoughts were drifting to somewhere else...

"JELLAL! Are you listening?!" Ultear screamed at him, dragging him out of his fantasy world. Jellal jumped up in shock and quickly nodded. "Really? What are you supposed to do?" the woman asked skeptically, planting her hands on her hips. She lightly smirked when she saw the blankness in his eyes.

"Ultear! Don't be so mean!" defended Meredy. Jellal smiled at her. She winked at him and turned to Ultear. "We all know he's daydreaming about Erza and thinking about how much loooves her."

At this, Time Arc mage smirked. She and Meredy began to lightly tease him about Erza. Frustrated, he left the cave and wandered outside.

"Come back when it's time to eat!" he heard the pink haired mage yell.

He wandered outside aimlessly. When he finally found a small clearing, he sat down and stared at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky began to turn into soft shades of pink and orange. Eventually, night came and all the stars came out. Since he wasn't in the city, Jellal was able to see all the constellations. Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Orion. Being a mage that had to deal with heavenly bodies, he held great respect for them.

_So far away in the galaxy, yet I can still see them, _the Heavenly Body mage thought. _Is that Erza up there?!_ The wild thought drove him insane for a minute. _What? No,__ it's not possible. Jellal, stop thinking about her, _he mentally scolded himself. A song popped into his head.

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_ I'm gonna give you my heart_  
_ 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_ 'Cause you light up the path_

_ I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
_ I don't care if you do, ooh_  
_ 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_  
_ I think I saw you_

_ 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
_ I wanna die in your arms_  
_ 'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_  
_ I'm gonna give you my heart_

_ I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
_ I don't care if you do, ooh_  
_ 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_  
_ I think I see you_  
_ I think I see you_

_ 'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_  
_ Such a heavenly view_  
_ You're such a heavenly view_

"That's exactly how I feel," the blue haired mage said out loud.

"How **do** you feel?" a familiar voice asked.

Jellal turned around and saw Meredy standing behind him. She flashed a small smile at him.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" stuttered a panicked Jellal. "H-how long h-have you been standing th-there?"

"Just for a minute. I was going tell you that dinner was ready," she replied.

"Let's go." Jellal got up, dusted himself, and headed back to the cave with the pink haired mage walking beside him.

The first thing Meredy did when they arrived was tell Ultear what happened.

"Lovesick, much?" Ultear smirked. "We all know that you were thinking of a certain red haired Requip mage."

"I wasn't," he answered with a slightly quavering voice.

"Pity you're a horrible liar. I might have believed you," the Time Arc mage replied as she ate her slightly burned fish.

Meredy giggled at this and nodded her head in agreement. She also began to eat her dinner. Jellal picked at his food and sighed. They always knew.

"So, how were you feeling when I found you?" questioned the curious Maguilty Sense mage.

"Fine, I was thinking about Erza and how much I missed her. Happy?" Jellal answered.

He could do nothing, but listen to Meredy's squeals of happiness and look at Ultear's smirk that clearly said, I told you so.

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_  
_ I think I saw you_

**Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay. All credit to them. How bad was it? R&amp;R please!**


End file.
